1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a non-stick structure, and in particular relates to a composition thereof and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorine-containing polymers, having high thermal resistance, super climate resistance, corrosion resistance, excellent self-cleaning properties, chemical inertia, and extremely low surface energies, are widely utilized in non-stick serial products, such as non-stick woks, high temperature resistant aluminum plates, and copper plates. A coating based on polytetrofluoroethylene (PTFE) is usually coated on conventional kitchenware. In U.S. Pub. No. 2008/061068A1, a coating, including a fluorocarbon resin (e.g. Teflon) and an inorganic compound, is coated on a metal support to complete a cooking tool, which has excellent non-stick properties. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,522 B2, a sol-gel coating includes fluorine-containing polymer particles averagely dispersed therein. A product coated by the sol-gel coating has excellent non-stick properties. Although PTFE can have excellent non-stick properties for a long period, the PTFE film is too soft to resist abrasion at high temperatures. In addition, the PTFE has insufficient hardness at high temperatures.
Ceramic materials, having high thermal resistance, anti-oxidation, corrosion resistance, and abrasion resistance, are utilized in the structural material of blades, molds, or bearings. The brittle ceramic material has disadvantages such as low bending strength and poor toughness, thereby being largely limited to the application of a structural member. Ceramic paint is formed on a metal surface to combine the advantages of metal and ceramic, thereby obtaining a strong surface coating having multiple functions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,303 B2, a non-stick cermet coating, a mixture of ceramic and cermet, is utilized in cooking tools. The cermet coating has high hardness and high abrasion resistance. In CN Pub. No. 101037351, a non-stick ceramic used to wrap an object is prepared by a sol-gel method. The non-stick ceramic may enhance abrasion resistance, surface hardness, and abrasion period of the wrapping material.
The non-stick properties of the ceramic paint come from silicon oil such as polydimethylsiloxane or hydroxypolydimethylsiloxane. However, the silicon oil in the ceramic paint gradually evaporates by cooking, such that the ceramic paint will lose its non-stick properties. Because a detersive for a washing wok or pan is usually alkaline, the silicon oil on the coating surface and in the coating is easily washed out by the detersive at high temperatures at an alkaline condition. In other words, the wok will lose its non-stick properties after washing. Accordingly, the ceramic paint has excellent hardness, abrasion resistance, and thermal resistance, but its non-stick properties cannot be maintained for a long period.